


Five Reasons D Liked Leon

by Spindizzy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon, no matter how grudgingly or for what purpose, always brought D the finest treats he could afford. [Spoilers for the end of the series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons D Liked Leon

5\. Leon, no matter how grudgingly or for what purpose, always brought D the finest treats he could afford. D had plenty who brought him offerings, but few as regularly as Leon did - more than reason enough to keep him around.

4\. D, in his position as a respected and much desired member of whichever community he chose to settle in, as well as being the youngest of a near-extinct race, had long since forgotten that humans were capable of disagreeing with him. He had also forgotten what it was like to be matched decibel for decibel in a shouting match. He would have to thank the detective for reminding him how entertaining humanity could be.

3\. D, much to his distress, had taken one look at the Detective and dismissed his loud, rude, uncultured, and unworthy of his time. He had been right about all that, certainly, but as one whose skills lay in seeing into human hearts, he should have known that there was more to him than that. Leon constantly managed to surprise him; he was stubborn, patient, despicable, and a shining example of humanity in turn.

He was almost enough to make D think there was still some hope for mankind.

2\. Leon liked him. He didn't worship him, hate him, treat him as the divinity that he was. Leon accused him frequently - more out of habit than anything else it seemed - but apparently trusted him enough to leave Chris in his care. He treated D as he would a - a friend.

D never understood it - how Leon could merely like him - but he certainly appreciated it.

1\. What Leon lacked in simple virtues such as patience and courtesy, he made up for in persistence. Where ever D fled, Leon followed. One day Leon was quite likely to catch him.

Or so D hoped.


End file.
